vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihara Enshuu
Summary Kihara Enshuu is a member of the Kihara family who was part of Academy City's assault on Baggage City. Enshuu is a rather unique Kihara due to her upbringing. At a young age she was kidnapped by scientific rivals claiming to be on the side of justice, arguing that Kiharas became "Kihara-like" because they were taught by other Kiharas, the kidnappers thought if the young Enshuu was taken away from the other Kiharas while learning all the basic knowledge of being human such as language and customs, she might turn out to be something other than Kihara-like. However, that was nothing more than the justification given for the clichéd revenge they took out of jealousy of the Kihara family that continued to create genius after genius no matter how twisted they might be, and Enshuu was left alone in solitude, chained in a room by her captor, so that the person could fulfill his twisted desire to be smarter than a Kihara. However, unbeknownst to her captor, even if Enshuu didn't know how to perform the multiplication table or write katakana because she wasn't taught how to, Enshuu's intelligence and her side as a Kihara bloomed. Just by being a Kihara she loved the concept of science with all her being and began coming up with complex collections of equations written in a code she had created, designed plans for new inventions and complex machines, etc; all from the limited information she could gather from her room. One day the chains that should have never broken from the strength of a young girl broke as if they had melted, and when the person’s body was discovered later all but their head had been transformed into something like wax. Kihara Enshuu then rejoined her family, but she could not reintegrate with them as she was not raised as one and lacked their trademark "Kihara-ness". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kihara Enshuu Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Scientist, Member of the Kihara family Powers and Abilities: High intellect, ability to mimic other person's thought patterns, experienced hand to hand fighter Attack Potency: Street level (Physically superior to Oumi Shuri and her ninja teammates, capable of fighting Kumokawa Maria and Kihara Byouri, she's apparently capable of crushing a human body with her bare hands) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Physically superior to Oumi Shuri, could chase and kill several ninja, easily avoided an attack from Kihara Byouri) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Physically superior to Oumi Shuri, could tank several blows from Kumokawa Maria) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, at least 2 meters with lighter Standard Equipment: Several electronic devices, ultraviolet light, Echo Filter, multipurpose lighter, small helicopter-like UAV linked to her smartphone Intelligence: Genius intellect as a Kihara, as proven when she took Ransuu's mold and used it to improvise a biological weapon, and by her ability to mimic the thought patterns and techniques of others, including other Kiharas. When she was young she was left alone in a cell without being taught anything, but she still learned math and physics, developed her own code language and created several inventions on her own from what she could observe in her cell. Similarly, she's capable of casually coming up with knowledge/things capable of easily destroying human civilization 4 or 5 times over while she's kept in jail, which cause an instinctual rejection on the minds of regular humans even though they cannot understand all of it. However, due to the circumstances of her childhood, she lacks some common knowledge Weakness: Normal human weaknesses, despite mimicking thought patterns she still decides how to use them on her own, leading to her failing to mimic a person and their thought patterns effectively Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Thought Pattern Mimicking:' Enshuu's trademark skill is the ability to mimic other people's thought and combat patterns to compensate for her lack of thoughts. She carries a cellphone, a small 1seg TV, and a handheld device, all hanging from her neck. The devices display countless graphs changing at high speeds, though the graphs can also be projected on nearby screens if Enshuu wants to. These scripted graphs contain the data of a thought pattern, allowing Enshuu to absorb all the data and switch the pattern being used. Enshuu carries the thought patterns of all 5000 Kiharas, but apparently, she can also use thought patterns from outsiders to the family like Kamijou Touma or Kumokawa Seria. She usually employs Kihara Amata's thought and combat patterns during fights. According to Kumokawa Maria's impressions, the truth is that Enshuu cannot truly replicate another person's thought patterns to a 100%, stating she mainly announces the names of the people she's mimicking to frighten the people who know them to create an opening during a fight. Enshuu can have the same deck as Kamijou Touma or Kihara Amata, but no matter which deck she picks she hasn't become another person, she's still the one making the decision of which cards to use in battle, leading to failures in role playing and adapting to the thought patterns, causing Maria to compare fighting her to playing chess against a really bad AI opponent. *'Echo Filter:' A device in one of her smartphones that uses ultrasonic waves to see beyond a physical obstacle like a door or a wall by putting the phone against the surface of the obstacle. However, the images it receives are vague. *'Multipurpose lighter:' A special lighter, with a trigger like a gun and the opening located 30 cm out from where it's held. The lighter can produce a flame like a flamethrower reaching at least 2 meters for 30 continuous seconds. Enshuu has used it as a direct weapon and to ignite nearby oil. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Brawlers Category:Technology Users Category:Teenagers Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9